muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowlf at the Piano
Rowlf the Dog at the piano on The Muppet Show. Rowlf, solo * You and I and George — episode 101 * I Never Harmed an Onion — episode 104 * Cottleston Pie — episode 107 * Für Elise — episode 117 * Minuet in G Major — episode 121 * Closing Theme — episode 123 * Show Me a Rose — episode 207 * Up, Up and Away — episode 209 * Clair de Lune — episode 213 * Moonlight Sonata — episode 217 * When — episode 219 * Pathétique — episode 221 (Scooter makes him finish quick) * Nola — episode 221 * Eight Little Notes — episode 312 * Pathétique — episode 313 (Bust of Beethoven falls asleep) * Pop Goes the Weasel — episode 321 * Old Dog Trey — episode 404 * You and I and George — episode 412 * Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring — episode 514 Rowlf, accompanied * Dog Eat Dog - episode 106 (with Baskerville the Hound) * Theme from Love Story — episode 111 (with Zoot) * Nobody — episode 114 (with Gonzo) * It's Not Where You Start — episode 115 (with interruptions by Scooter) * May You Always - episode 116 (with Baskerville the Hound, Muppy, and Cat Gut) * Tit Willow — episode 120 (with Sam) * Lean On Me — episode 120 (Germany) (with Mary Roos and a backup group) * Smoke Gets in Your Eyes — episode 202 (with Zoot) * The Entertainer - episode 203 (with Milton Berle, and later with Miss Piggy) * The Boy in the Gallery — episode 204 (with Miss Piggy) * Do-Re-Mi — episode 205 (with Judy Collins, two pianos) * My Old Dutch - episode 206 (with Burlington Bertie) * Train Back Home — episode 210 (with George Burns) * It All Depends on You — episode 210 (with George Burns and other Muppets) * Mad Dogs and Englishmen — episode 216 (with Baskerville and Afghan Hound) * English Country Garden — episode 218 (with Fozzie) * Memory Lane — episode 219 (with Gonzo) * Too Shy to Say — episode 220 (with Petula Clark) * Rowlf's Polka — episode 223 (with a chicken) * Froggy Would A-Wooing Go — episode 301 (with Sam) * Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me) — episode 301 (with Fozzie) * Body and Soul — episode 304 (with Zoot) * Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me) — episode 305 (with Fozzie) * Daddy Wouldn't Buy Me a Bow-Wow — episode 306 (with Annie Sue) * Tea For Two (backwards) — episode 314 (with Lew Zealand) * Just the Way You Are — episode 315 (with Lesley Ann Warren) * Cheek to Cheek — episode 316 (rehearsal with Miss Piggy) * Hold Tight, Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood Mama) — episode 402 (with a shark and three fish, with a lobster on backup piano and an appearance by Lew Zealand) * Lizst's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 — episode 405 (piano duet with Victor Borge) * Carbon Paper — episode 412 (with Phyllis George) * I Got Rhythm — episode 420 (with Fozzie) * Rowlf leads Gene Kelly in a medley of his songs — episode 501 * Liebesträume — episode 504 (while Gonzo conducts and duels Buster the crab). * God Bless the Child — episode 516 (with Gladys Knight) * Foo-Foo's Act — episode 520 (with Piggy and Foo-Foo) * Pecos Bill — episode 520 (with Annie Sue, Wally Boag and cowboys) * Egg Eating Dog — episode 521 (with Johnny Cash and Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers) Rowlf, backup Songs on which Rowlf plays piano, but doesn't contribute much more to the sketch. These include sitting in with The Electric Mayhem. * The Muppet Show Theme * Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear — episode 101 (for Fozzie and Scooter) * Lydia the Tattooed Lady — episode 102 (with Kermit the Frog) * (Hey Won't You Play) Another Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song - episode 112 (with Miss Piggy, Fozzie, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Scooter, Janice, Hilda and Gonzo * The Entertainer - Episode 118 (with Phyllis Diller and the orchestra) * One Note Samba — episode 123 (with Kaye Ballard, Miss Piggy and the orchestra) * Flight of the Bumblebee — episode 218 (with Gonzo, interrupted by Animal) * Someone to Watch Over Me — episode 310 (for Robin the Frog) * Blue - Episode 313 (with Helen Reddy and The Electric Mayhem) * Mad About the Frog — episode 318 (for Miss Piggy) * Feelings — episode 424 (with Beaker and The Electric Mayhem) * Last Time I Saw Him — episode 424 (with Diana Ross) * After You've Gone — episode 504 (with the orchestra) * Birdwalk — episode 505 (with birds, for Betsy Bird) * Lo! Hear the Gentle Lark — episode 510 (for Piggy and Jean-Pierre Rampal) * Ti-Pi-Tin - Episode 513 (with Tony Randall, the orchestra and The Female Singers) * I Believe in Music - Episode 514 (with Mac Davis and the orchestra) * How High the Moon — episode 524 (with the orchestra) Honorable mentions These sketches feature Rowlf in some situation varying from his regular piano spot. * Rowlf, as a saloon pianist, plays "Home on the Range" to open and close the "Cowboy Time" sketch in episode 101 * Rowlf plays the organ for the wedding sketch in episode 310. * Kermit calls Rowlf on stage for his piano piece in episode 324, but the Bust of Beethoven says he's going to play it too fortissimo. Kermit exchanges dialogue with Fozzie backstage, all the while Rowlf's piano playing can be heard on stage. He returns and admits that he played it too fortissimo. * Never Before, Never Again — episode 418; Rowlf attempts to play, but Miss Piggy slams his fingers in the lid. Outside The Muppet Show * "I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" — The Muppet Movie * "Sleigh Ride" — A Muppet Family Christmas * "Fozziwig's Party" — The Muppet Christmas Carol * "As Time Goes By" — The Muppets "Little Green Lie" See also *Rowlf the Dog songs *A Poem by Rowlf __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches